


Pictures Of You

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Amnesia, Avengers Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Photographs, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: When Tony loses his memories and sees suspicious pictures in his room, he assumes the worst and tries to leave Avengers Tower.





	Pictures Of You

**Author's Note:**

> The whole picture assumption that happens is Lacrimula_Falsa's idea, but they said I could borrow it for this :D

The worst part about having amnesia was this: he didn't feel like he was missing memories despite all evidence to the contrary. He didn't really know that his name was Tony, and he definitely didn't recognize the tower that he'd supposedly designed. He didn't feel like any of that was missing, and it didn't matter how many people told him that it was okay to feel unnerved. This whole situation just... sucked. 

Someone named Steve told him that he got the rest of the week off, and he said it like he expected for Tony to argue with him. 

Someone named Clint was tasked with showing him around his life, and apparently there were other members of the team that thought they could do it better but they'd been turned down rather directly. Not by Tony, cause he didn't know what the hell was going on, but by Steve, the supposed team leader. It's not like Tony doubted that he was the leader, he just didn't remember it. Someone could just as easily picked a person off the street and told him the same thing, and he would have nodded. 

Clint was nice if a bit of an asshole, and funny. There was a super computer thing that Tony had designed (???) named Jarvis, and it kinda seemed like the computer was his best friend. Full offense to the regular Tony, but he wasn't too sure how he felt about that. It seemed a little pathetic that he couldn't bond with any of the people on the team. 

"-and because I want to remain your favorite teammate, I'm going to show you the kitchen first. You've got so much badass-" 

"Sorry to interrupt," Jarvis cut in, "but Mister Barton, Director Hill is here for you and she says it's an emergency." 

"What about Tony?" 

"I can look after sir until you return." 

"If I return," he muttered. He clapped Tony on the shoulder then started to walk away. "Stay up here and look around, see if it jogs your memory. Ask Jay-man if you need anything, I'll try to be back soon." 

Tony nodded, and spent a few minutes poking around the kitchen. The truth was that he wasn't hungry, and he was curious what he was like. Sure he was a rich superhero, but that didn't mean much. "Jarvis?" 

"Yes sir?" 

"Can I see my room?" 

"Certainly. Go to the hallway on your left, it's the third door on the right." 

Tony followed his directions and glanced around. There were picture frames set up around an electrically powered fireplace, and that seemed like a great place to start. He'd met all of the Avengers in passing when they were moving him out of the hospital, so he did sort of recognize the man in the photograph. He was fucking gorgeous, all muscle and big smiles with an arm thrown around Tony's shoulders. In the picture, Tony's mouth was pressed against his ear, and whatever he had been saying had the man laughing. 

The next photo was clearly older. Tony was younger in this one, by a decade or two from the look of it. He was sharing a kiss with a red-headed woman in this one, her sequined dress matching the big set of rings on her hand where she was holding a dagger. The weapon was something of an after thought, that much was clear. She had her other hand at Tony's waist, leaning into the kiss. 

Present-Tony frowned, glancing at the first picture then back again. Did he really have pictures of his ex's in his bedroom? Of them as a couple? That was kind of depressing. There was no hope that he was still dating either of them, because who would let him keep these pictures up? 

The third one brought it all together: Tony was a pathetic loser. The man and the woman from the other pictures were kissing in this one. The man was in a suit, the woman was in a white, ornate dress and holding a bouquet of flowers. They'd gotten married. And Tony kept pictures of them in his bedroom. Well, now he knew what kind of person he was: a loser. 

He left the room and went back to the living room, asking for Jarvis to turn on the tv. He crossed his arms and looked at the show that played in front of him, and he didn't think about anything else. 

Clint eventually showed back up and joined him on the couch without question, his arms spreading out along the back automatically. "Whatcha watching?" 

"Nothing good." A beat, then Tony asked, "Am I dating anyone?" because he needed to make sure. 

"Yeah. It's a little complicated, I wouldn't worry about it." 

"Complicated? Why the fuck would it be complicated? And what do you mean 'don't worry about it'? Shouldn't you tell whoever it is so they don't worry?" 

"They already know." 

"And they didn't want to see me?" That stung, but he shouldn't really be surprised. He was dating someone, with masochistic pictures of two of his exes in his room. He wouldn't want to see him either. Tony blew out a breath, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Figures." 

He could see Clint turn to look at him. "It's not like that, man. We're not supposed to tell you anything, the doctors think it might mess up your recovery time." 

"My recovery time? They don't even know what happened, let alone how to reverse it. Why are we listening to them at all?" 

Clint shrugged. "I just listen to Captain America." 

"Fine," Tony said, getting up and walking towards his room. 

"Uh, wait a second, where are you going?" Clint asked, scrambling after him. 

Tony wrenched the wedding picture off the mantelpiece and shoved it in Clint's face. "What's this then?" 

"...Ah. I'll explain later, but Tones, I really think you should just chill for now. You never have any time off, this is the best chance for a vacation that you're ever going to get." 

"If you don't tell me, I'll find out on my own." 

Clint made a face, weighing the pros and cons. Read: how much trouble he'd get in for not keeping details about Tony's life from him versus how much trouble he'd get in for letting Tony get away from him. Losing Tony was definitely worse. "You're with both of them." 

"What?" 

"Bucky and Nat." Clint reached for the picture and pointed at both of them. "The three of you are dating." 

"But... they're married," Tony said, sounding lost as he looked down at the photo. 

"Well, you had a reception thing. Obviously it wasn't legal for all of you to get married, so you bought flowers, rented a place, and exchanged vows." 

Tony's frown deepened. "That doesn't make any sense." 

"Uh, well it's the truth so I don't know what to tell you." 

Tony looked up and glared at him, absolutely furious. He dropped the picture and it hit the ground with an unsettling crack. "If I was with both of them, that would have been a photo of all three of us, not just them. You're lying." 

Clint was busy staring at the shattered glass, so he didn't have enough time to stop Tony from running out when he noticed it. "Shit. Jarvis, open the door." 

"I can't," Jarvis said, regret heavy in his voice. 

"What do you mean you can't?" 

"Sir's privacy protocols." 

"He's not exactly in his right mind right now," Clint argued, racing for the stairwell. Hopefully Tony was actually trying to leave the building, and Clint wasn't running for no reason. 

"I know, but I can't disobey an order from sir unless he is trying to cause undue harm to others." 

"Not himself?" 

Jarvis's silence was very telling. 

Clint cursed again, pushing himself harder. "Can you call anyone for me?" 

"Of course, Agent Barton. Who should I contact?" 

"Whoever's closest." 

"That would be Sergeant Barnes," he warned. 

"That's fine." At this point, it didn't really matter, they just needed to stop him from leaving. Because if he got back his memories partially, he might know how to evade detection before he remembers why he shouldn't do that. 

By the time he made it to the ground floor, Bucky had shown up and had his arms around a struggling Tony in the lobby. "Uh Clint? Mind telling me what's going on?" 

"Let me go!" Tony screamed. 

"Sorry honey, can't do that." 

People were starting to stare as they walked to their various meetings, and Clint waved. "Sorry folks, nothing to see here, regular Avengers business, keep going on about your day." Clint nodded towards the stairwell, and Bucky followed him. 

"The hell's going on?" he asked, wincing at a kick that landed on his leg. 

"He saw some pictures in your room." 

"And?" 

Clint gave a helpless shrug. "He asked, I told him, and he decided that I was lying and took off." 

"Hey Tony? I'll let you go if you promise not to run while we talk, okay?" 

"Fuck you," he spat. 

Bucky sighed. "Fine, I'll ask like this. Is it because it's three of us, is that why you don't believe it?" 

"If there were three of us, why wasn't there a picture with all three of us in it?" 

"Because the last time Quake was at the tower, she broke some of them and we haven't had a chance to buy new picture frames." 

"I-" Tony wavered. "Jarvis? Did that happen?" 

"Indeed, sir. Of the three pictures you saw, there are usually ten others beside them." 

It almost looked like Tony was convinced, then he shut down. "No." He shook his head. "You're lying. Let me  _ go _ ," he said, once again struggling against Bucky's hold. 

"Jarvis has pictures stored for us, would it help if you saw those?" 

Tony didn't have time to answer before Jarvis pulled them up on the wall next to them. There was a variety, though all of them had the three of them together instead of mixing and matching like the ones that had been in his room. There was the promised wedding picture of the three of them, Bucky and Nat looking exactly like they did in the other one, but with Tony there as well. There was a sleepy morning one taken, the mattress clearly the same one that he'd seen in his room. Hair tousled, various clothes missing, and all of them wrapped around each other. There was another one of them at a carnival, and another one where they were jokingly in the Charlie's Angels pose. 

"None of this makes sense," Tony said, but it wasn't aggressive like before. He sounded small and confused, and Bucky slowly let him go so that he was standing on his own. Tony took a step towards the wall and started swiping through the pictures. "Oh," he said a minute later. "Sorry I um, kicked you." 

"It's alright honey, I've had worse. Do you want to go back upstairs?" 

Tony nodded. 

They made their way up a few flights of stairs before switching to the elevator, and when they got there, Natasha was waiting, arms folded over her chest, looking worried. "Everything okay?" 

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked. "I thought you were filling out paperwork with Coulson." 

"I was, Jarvis called." 

"I later informed you that it wasn't necessary," Jarvis defended. 

"True, but I'd already gotten out of paperwork, I wasn't going to go back." 

"I'm dating you?" Tony asked, looking puzzled. 

"I thought we weren't supposed to tell him?" she said, looking towards Bucky, who shrugged. 

"Extenuating circumstances." 

Nat huffed playfully, then turned back to Tony. "Yes, we're dating. Do you not believe it?" 

Slowly, he shook his head. "You're too... pretty." 

"I'm too pretty," she repeated, a hint of incredulity in her voice. 

He nodded. "You could do better." 

"Well, at least we know that you're still Tony if you're thinking this even without your memories." She walked forward and put her hands on his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "Tony, I can't do better than you because there is no one better than you. Also, I wouldn't want to even if there was. Okay?" 

"Um, okay," he said timidly. 

Nat pressed a kiss to his cheek, then dropped her hands. "So I've heard you finally get some time off? Let's watch a movie. We can put on Timeline and maybe you'll actually enjoy it this time." 


End file.
